caroleandtuesdayfandomcom-20200215-history
Gus Goldman/Plot
Plot Gus was drinking in a bar, when he called for the bartender asking him to turn off the awful music, but soon after that passed out on the floor. On the next evening, Gus was drinking again and getting annoyed at a couple listening to a music video on their phone. As she stood up picking a fight, he actually listened to the song and liked it. Seeing the video being uploaded by Roddy, a person he knew, he contacted him and was able to get Carole and Tuesday location. In the morning, he went with Roddy to the girls place. He started knocking on the door, telling them to open, intimidating them a little. As Carole slightly opened the door, he pushed his head in, telling them he will be their manager. Gus took them to a pizza place, where Roddy explained who Gus was and with who he had worked. Eventually the girls agreed for him to be their manager. He then started their first meeting, suggesting they start singing in clubs, but Roddy mentioned it would be faster if they work with a DJ. Gus then wanted to send the girls to vocal coach before ending the meeting. Later in the bar where Gus usually drinks, he was saying to the bartender he will be stopping drinking, but wouldn't mind a congratulation drink for his new start. After bringing them to the vocal coach and seeing what they were doing, he wondered how much the things had changed. When Roddy managed to get them a meeting with a DJ, Ertegun, they went to his house and before entering he warned the girls to not accept and massage his legs. At the door, he got stopped by security, telling him that only the girls can enter. He tried to convince them to let him in, but with no success. After the girls started the fire alarm and ran, he ran after them, but asked them to stop and wait for him. As the girls stopped and started yelling at Ertegun, knew the girls weren't normal. On the day after, they had a new strategy meeting with Gus and Roddy. As the DJ promotion failed, they decided to make a music video. They decided to buy an AI that will do the whole video for them with Gus paying for it. Back at their apartment, the AI, Idea came. All four of them then started saying various ideas for the music video and Idea told them, he will make it, but compiled a list of what they need. Gus went to his regular bar, but wasn't drinking, which surprised the bartender. He had arranged a meeting with his ex-wife Marie. As she came, she wondered why he called her and if he wanted them to get back, but Gus asked her to help the girls and do their make up for the music video, and Marie agreed. Next day, Gus was telling the good news. He commented they needed 119 more dancers, and Roddy wondered who had he found, but was shocked to learn Gus was counting him as dancer. Idea told them he can work even with 1 dancer. Gus then asked the situation with the giant robots and Roddy brought out two giant robots from his premium figure collection for Idea to use his special effects to make them look big. After filming the music video, in which Gus played a zombie, he was in the usual bar with Marrie. She wondered why they broke up and then revealed she was in a relationship with a woman and they are getting married. As she left, Gus wished her happiness in her second marriage. When Idea finished editing the music video, he presented it to the girls and Gus, shocking them how amateurish it was filmed and being a total disaster. In that moment Roddy rushed in, telling them that Idea was a scammer, making everyone angry before returning him. Gus tried starting a third strategy meeting, but had no reaction from the others. He announced they will be making small steps, keep doing concerts little by little, increasing their reputation. Roddy suggested he had a friend who he could ask for a place where they can do the concert, but Gus wanted to try his contact with Höfner. He asked if the girls had enough songs for a concert, but hearing they only had 3, he told them that those weren't enough. Gus went to see Höfner, but the AI robots weren't letting him in as he didn't had an appointment. He tried rushing in, but was instantly caught by the AI. In that moment Höfner showed up, realizing this was Gus, he ordered the AI to release him. Höfner commented that Gus had gained weight, but Gus returned the "compliment" with Höfner going bald. Gus was impressed that Höfner had become the president of the company and they went to speak about business in his office. Gus was trying to convince Höfner to give a stage for the girls, but seeing their were amateurs, he was refusing, as he had responsibilities for the company. Gus told him he was no longer fun and Höfner decided to end their meeting, calling the AI to escort Gus out. Gus was later speaking with Roddy, mentioning his failure with Höfner. During the concert in Mars Lounge, who Roddy managed to arrange, Beth received a call and asked Gus to come. Höfner was on the phone, looking for a backup and since he couldn't book a big musician as the performance was uncertain, he spoke with Elizabeth for someone. After performing the song, they were excited they did it and Gus came bringing them news that they will be performing at Cydonia Festival. As Roddy explained the Cydonia had 100,000 people capacity, Tuesday entered a shock state. Gus told them they will actually be backups to Joshua, a famous vocalist from Omega. At the Cydonia Festival, Gus went to speak with Höfner about the girls pay, but Höfner wanted them to do it for free. Then Joshua arrived, but didn't look in good condition to perform. They went to see if the girls will be able to perform, but saw them being very nervous and tried to calm them down. Later he informed them that Joshua won't be able to perform and the girls went in his place. After they performed and got booed and getting thrown objects at them, he went behind the stage to try to cheer them, but they were already quite happy for meeting Crystal. At the girls apartment, Gus realized a way they could break through, Mars' Brightest Competition. Roddy then started applying for the girls and Gus finished it by adding their measurements as 129 for all. Gus then told the girls they got their payment of 980 oolongs from the Cydonia Festival, making the girls happy and feeling like pros. A week later at their apartment Gus told them he had good and bad news and which they wanted to hear first. After a bit of thinking, they decided to hear the bad news first. Gus then told them they will need to work again, as he tried to increase their money from the festival by betting on dog race, but lost. He was about to tell them the good news, when Roddy rushed in and told them they were chose as one of the eight in Mars Brightest. During the Mars Brightest, Gus was sitting next to Dahlia Carpenter, who told him he smelled of alcohol. Dahlia told him those were staff seats and Gus told her they are with Carole and Tuesday and will be winning. Dahlia then spoke about Angela, with Gus commenting that she will likely loose and embarrass herself. Dahlia then introduced herself being Angela Carpenter's agent. At the staff seats at Mars Brightest, Gus met Dahlia again and were forced to sit next to each other. Dahlia asked him if he was there to see Angela, but he denied it, saying it was for someone else. As Roddy came and saw them, he asked if they were friend and both denied it quickly. Later when Angela performed, Gus was surprised that she was good, thinking she was just a model. When the second round started, Gus and Dahlia again met and Gus put Roddy between them. Gus and Dahlia kept using Roddy as buffer, pretending to say things to him, while in reality they wanted to annoy each other. When Gus saw Tuesday had her hand burned, she tried finding the culprit and was looking at the surveillance cameras, but he couldn't find anyone. Later he confronted Dahlia, saying his eyes can't be fooled and blaming her for attacking Tuesday, but then Roddy came and showed him Pyotr's video and the culprit. Dahlia then told him to go and bury his eyes. After Tuesday was taken away and Carole explained why, Gus later faced Carole and motivated her to come and kidnap Tuesday back, by explaining his biggest regret being that she didn't try to get back the one he cared about, when he felt she betrayed him. They took Roddy with them and went to take Tuesday back. They used Roddy to cause commotion, while trying to sneak in, but saw Tuesday trying to run away. Gus holded the guards back and later got arrested and was watching the Mars Brightest from the jail cell with Roddy, where both cried when the girls got announced as winners too. Category:Subpages